Ketika Levi Ackerman Main Eroge
by Shota Mager
Summary: [AU] Levi Ackerman memandang horor benda yang dipegangnya. Benda yang diberikan Hange Zoe itu memang biasa untuk anak SMA seumurnya. Namun tidak bagi Levi. Benda ini masih terasa asing baginya. Nah, Hange menyuruhnya menyelesaikan game ini. Bagaimana Levi bermain eroge dan menghadapi chara perempuan di dalamnya? Bagaimana akhirnya? Siapa yang akan dipilihnya? CROSSOVER CHARA!


Seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 17 tahun itu memandang horor sebuat kaset game PC berjudul gaje, 'Pilih Orang Terakhir'. Malah terlihat seperti kuis berhadiah saja kalau judulnya seperti ini. Yup, Hange Zoe memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ada di luar pikiran seperti ini. Menyelesaikan game yang bahkan membuatnya hilang selera untuk bersih-bersih hanya dengan melihat cover-nya saja.

"...ne, eroge, ya?" ujar Levi singkat.

 **...**

 **Ketika Levi Ackerman Main Eroge**

 **Original Character: Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

 **Written by. "Margery The Servant of Evil"**

 **Humor, Parody**

 **[Levi Ackerman's Another Story]**

 **...**

 **Warning: AU, OOC-ness, crossover characters, dan bahasa amburadul (non-formal) untuk kebutuhan fic agar terkesan nggak garing (?).**

 **...**

 **...**

Seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu tampak sibuk dengan mejanya. Wajahnya tampak berkeringat dan berkerut. Dan jangan lupa, bagian keteknya yang terlihat sedikit 'basah' karena kegiatan ini. Mejanya berguncang hingga menimbulkan suara 'gladak-gledek-gluduk' yang khas.

Itu Levi Ackerman-pemuda ganteng yang sedang memusnahkan meja kelasnya dari sebuah musuh yang dinamakan -tinta stipo dan bekas coretan bolpen. Dia menggunakan senjata ampuh untuk menghilangkannya. Yakni, serbet kotor dan cairan thinner.

"Jamput! Bandel amat, sih!" Levi misuh sambil meringis gemas sambil menggaruk-garuk noda stipo dan salah satu bagian meja.

"Oi, Levi," suara seorang perempuan yang familiar baginya menyebut namanya. Gadis hiperaktif dengan kacamata ber-frame tebal itu menunjukkan cengirannya yang khas itu.

"Apa? Loe nggak lihat gue lagi ngapain?" tanya Levi tanpa menggerakkan sendinya lehernya sedikitpun untuk melihat sang Pengajak Bicara.

"Nggak usah dingin juga, Keleuss..." sindir Hange menyikut lengan Levi.

"Santai aja napa? Betewe, loe mau apa kesini?" tanya Levi masih sibuk menggaruk noda stipo di mejanya.

"Ini nih, gue pengen minta bantuan lo," kata Hange menggantung.

"Entar. Aku lagi sibuk, nih," jawab Levi cepat.

"Eeh...?! Enak aja, nolak! Aku doain loe gak bakal bisa punya keturunan lagi, kapok loe!" sembur Hange ngasal.

"Maksud loe?" Levi tampak tidak peduli.

"Loe gak bisa ereksi atau loe bakalan mandul! Loe mau?" cerocos Hange tanpa malu.

"Oo..." Levi tampak tidak peduli. Dia masih saja menggaruk noda stipo itu dengan susah payah. Yang membuat keleknya soak karena keringat. Levi tersenyum senang ketika noda stipo itu hilang, walau masih meninggalkan sedikit bekas. "Nah, loe mau apa?" tanya Levi melepas sarung tangan keramatnya yang digunakan khusus pada saat kegiatan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

"Nah, gitu dong. Oi, Lev. Aku pengen, loe main ini," kata Hange dengan wajah usil.

Hange membersihkan kaset game PC berjudul 'Pilih Orang Terakhir' pada Levi. Levi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apaan ini?" tanya Levi mengangkat alisnya.

"Eroge," jawab Hange nyengir kuda.

"Eroge?" Levi mengulang perkataan Hange. Namun tentu saja, nada yang digunakannya jelas berbeda.

Dan, dari pertanyaan yang berubah menjadi pernyataan tersebut, bahwa Levi yang ganteng dan populer itu tidak tahu apa itu arti eroge yang sebenarnya. Fuh. Polos sekali, kau, Ackerman...

-Dan lagi, Hange mendapatkan satu lagi aib Ackerman yang harus dirahasiakan bila tidak mau mati ditangannya.

"Game pengetahuan," jawab Hange seadanya. Dia tidak mau memberikan jawaban sebenarnya bahwa dia, Si Gila Bersih-Bersih itu akan mengamuk tiba-tiba di depannya. Selain kaset itu yang musnah, dia akan kehabisan uang lagi untuk membeli kacamata baru.

"Oke, akan kuselesaikan," kata Levi datar. Walaupun tampak wajah 'sok' yang terlihat samar-samar.

"Yah, gue nyerahin ke elo selanjutnya," kata Hange tersenyum.

...

Sesampainya di rumah, Levi membuka ranselnya dan mengambil kaset game yang tadi Hange berikan. Levi mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat cover kaset tersebut.

"Nih, cewek-cewek nggak malu ya kalau pake bikini seminim ini," komentarnya dengan wajah datar.

Levi memasukkan CD game ke VCD player di CPU. Lalu menginstall, selanjutnya membuka programnya.

Levi mengangkat alisnya, masih dengan wajah datar, ketika dirinya disuguhkan pemandangan yang seharusnya diharamkan untuk anak-anak bila dilihat.

"Jijik, euw..." batin Levi datar. Mengingat bahwa umurnya sudah mencapai 17 tahun, usia yang minimal baru diperbolehkan bermain game nista macam ini.

Levi mengetikkan namanya di kolom yang diminta. Setelah menge-klik suatu tombol, game pun dimulai dari sekarang.

Di layar game, muncul seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang tampaknya tipe perempuan pemalu.

[Chitanda Eru : Um, eno...Jadi namamu Levi Ackerman? Boleh kupanggil Levi? Namamu bagus sekali, Levi. Ne, sebelumnya, ada yang perlu kau tanyakan padaku?]

[a. Memintanya untuk mengantarmu keliling sekolah. Dalih untuk bersamanya lebih lama.]

[b. Menolaknya secara halus.]

[c. Mengusirnya pergi.]

Levi berkerut ketika dihadapkan ketiga pilihannya yang sangat menyulitkannya. Walau Levi merupakan tipe pemuda yang sangat-sangat-sangat tidak peka pada perasaan perempuan, namun dia merupakan tipe pemuda yang tidak suka membuat orang lain merasa sakit hati. Ya, tidak untuk sahabatnya-Hange Zoe.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dia memencet pilihan ke-c. Ya. Author ulangi, dia memilih pilihan ke 'c' agar tidak melukai perasaannya. Bodoh sekali, 'kan?

Respon Chintanda Eru pun muncul.

[Chitanda Eru : Eh? Apa-apaan responmu itu? Astaga, aku kaget sekali. Eh, jangan-jangan kau ada masalah? Nah ceritalah padaku! I'm-cu-ri-o-us!]

-karena respon baik dari Chitanda, langsung di skip ke chara berikutnya-

Selanjutnya, terdapat gadis berambut hitam yang memakai baju dengan kerah ber-volume rendah.

[Nico Robin : Levi, boleh aku melihat PR-mu? Nanti akan kubalas dengan sesuatu yang paling berharga...]

"Alat yang berharga? Apa? Bagiku yang berharga itu alat bersih-bersih," pikir Levi sambil meng-klik pilihan 'c' yang bertuliskan 'Membentaknya untuk mengerjakan PR sendiri'.

Lalu, chara berikutnya adalah gadis berambut merah dan memiliki mata biru yang sangat cantik. Apalagi pakaian seksi dan ketat yang dipakainya.

[Rias Gremory : Hei, Levi! Kau mau membolos denganku? Sehari saja! Kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang kita suka! Kau mau, 'kan?]

"Hmm...Gadis ini kayaknya nggak ngerti apa penting sekolah. Aku 'tolak' baik-baik saja," kata Levi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan Levi pun memilih pilihan 'c' yaitu 'menolaknya dan menendang bokongnya dari belakang'.

Lalu, setelah dihadapi oleh pilihan-pilihan dari para chara perempuan yang ditemuinya, selanjutnya, gadis berambut pink dari fandom sebelah.

[Haruno Sakura : Cih, kamu benar-benar bodoh, Levi! Kalau kau membenciku, katakan saja yang sebenarnya padaku!]

[a. Berkata kalau kau tidak membencinya.]

[b. Berkata kalau dia salah paham dan meminta maaf.]

[c. Berkata kalau kau benar-benar membencinya hingga ingin membunuhnya.]

Yup, Levi pun memilih pilihan ke 'c'. Dan inilah respon dari Haruno Sakura.

[Haruno Sakura : Haha, kau serius sekali sih, Levi. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak mungkin membenciku. Ah, aku jadi makin menyukaimu.]

Levi sweatdrop membaca pesannya. 'Anjrit. Pede amat, nih, Manusia. Ketemu aja nggak pernah,' batinnya dalam hati. Tentu saja Levi tidak akan bertemu dengan Sakura. Beda dunia, beda creator pula. Lagipula Sakura juga sudah ada yang punya. #salah_fandom

Yah, gadis selanjutnya. Gadis berambut pink pula, namun berasal dari anime yang berbeda. #lho?

Gasai Yuno dari Mirai Nikki.

[Gasai Yuno : Jadi, Levi. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk kencan selama 3 jam penuh sore ini, 'kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa. Apa gadis-gadis itu mengganggumu? Aku bsia membunuh mereka kalau itu yang kau mau.]

"Ooh... jadi ini yang namanya yandere?" Levi manggut-manggut. Selama bermain tadi, dimulai dari Chitanda Eru, Nico Robin, Lucy Heartfilia, Haruno Sakura, Rias Gremory, Megurine Luka, Yuuki Asuna, Orihime Inoue, dan Gasai Yuno tidak ada yang mendapatkan perhatiannya secara khusus.

Sampai suatu scene yang menampilakan sahabat sang tokoh utama (Levi) yang bernama Eren Jaeger.

[Eren Jaeger : Hey, Levi! Siapa menurutmu gadis yang memiliki dada paling besar antara Rias dengan Lucy?]

"Geh, aku tidak tertarik," batin Levi meng-klik pilihan yang mewakili jawabannya.

[Eren Jaeger : Hey, Levi! Kau sudah makan? Kalau tak makan, kau sakit dan aku tidak mau tanggung jawab, lho![

[Eren Jaeger : Levi, kau benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak memilih Rias-senpai saja yang paling seksi itu! Ahh...sangat disayangkan!]

[Eren Jaeger : Levi, ayo main perang bantal! Aku akan melindungimu!]

[Eren Jaeger : Sungguh? Astaga, aku senang dapat berteman dengan orang semenarik dirimu, Levi!]

Dan, Levi paling tertarik bila terdapat adegan Eren sedang berbicara dengannya. Bahkan, Eren-lah yang menurutnya paling menarik perhatiannya.

Sampai pada scene terakhir, semua gadis itu terdapat level LOVE dengan karakter yang dimainkan Levi.

"Jangan-jangan mereka itu masokis," batin Levi sweatdrop.

Dan kita mendapatkan dua fakta sekaligus. Levi memang tidak tahu cara bermain eroge dan memperlakukan wanita dengan hormat.

Scene terakhir terdapat pada Eren yang akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal ketika kelulusan.

[Eren Jaeger : Levi, aku tidak menyangka waktu akan berjalan secepat ini. Namun, aku sudah bersyukur sudah 3 tahun bersama denganmu! Kau adalah temanku yang terbaik, Levi! Aku akan kuliah, namun tetap melanjutkan kerja sambilan di cafe milik ayahku. Hei, Levi sebelum kita berpisah, adakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku?]

Levi merasa tersentuh dengan untaian kalimat Eren pada saat terakhirnya. Levi pun mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk Eren.

[I LOVE YOU]

-Dan kita mendapatkan satu fakta lagi. Levi memiliki kelainan pada orientasi seksualnya...

...

"Yo, Levi!" panggil Hange sambil berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Levi memandang sahabat wanitanya itu malas. Dia memberikan kaset game eroge itu ke temannya.

"Nah, jadi siapa tipe perempuan kesukaanmu di antara 9 gadis itu? Mereka cantik-cantik, 'kan? Rata-rata loe milih pilihan yang mana? A, b, atau c?" tanya Hange tidak sabar.

"Mostly 'c'," jawab Levi.

"Apa?! 'C'?! Itu 'kan jawaban paling enggak mungkin untuk menarik perhatian mereka!" teriak Hange histeris.

Hange langsung mengetahui dua fakta Levi yang harus di simpan rapat-rapat dan tidak boleh ada orang yang tahu.

"Lalu siapa yang paling loe cintai diantara mereka?" tanya Hange.

"...Eren Jaeger," katanya tegas namun wajahnya tampak datar tanpa ada perubahan.

Hange jawsdropped. Dan dia mendapatkan saty fakta lagi dari Levi.

"Loe homo, Lev?" kata Hange hati-hati.

...

... **END** dengan **Sadisnya**...

...

...

A/N: Author cuma buat fic gaje gara-gara bosen. Dan kebetulan ada temen yang ngusulin. Jadi Author penuhin aja. Maka terlahirlah fic gaje Author yang dibuat dengan buru-buru tanpa dikoreksi dulu. Kenapa? Ya, nggak papa.

...

...

x_x


End file.
